


Just Another Techza Oneshot Book

by An_Omen_Retold



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Omen_Retold/pseuds/An_Omen_Retold
Summary: I take requests!
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Just Another Techza Oneshot Book

I've got no idea what to put here just leave your requests on this page. I'll update this if someone requests something I'm uncomfortable with.

  1. IRL [I've lived through Septiplier & Phan lets not repeat that thank you.]
  2. Incest [Ew no]
  3. Pedophilia [Fuck no]
  4. Unrequited Love [I'm already depressed mate I don't need more sad shit in my life.]




End file.
